Field of the Invention and Related Art
This invention relates to the field of steam cleaning and washing machines. Known are steam cleaning machines, constituted by a boiler with an electric heater provided with a flexible hose and a rigid tube at the end of which is attached a multifunctional brush (with bristles, without bristles, rag-holder). The boiler is mounted on wheels so that it can trail the cleaning brush.
Such cleaning machines are very cumbersome because the rigid tube, the flexible hose and the wheel-mounted boiler frequently create hindrances to the user, entailing many encumbrances and rigidity of movement of the brush.
Furthermore, given the configuration and the capacity of the boiler, some time elapses before the water vaporizes and reaches the operational pressure.
There are steam cleaners specifically for floors, in which the boiler and the brush or the nozzle are enclosed in a single housing which is provided with wheels and a handle. These cleaners must be rolled on the floor to clean. Such type of cleaners are very heavy and inconvenient to drag along on different floors, especially on steps.